The Gamemaker
by Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has survived the Hunger Games, twice, now... she's the one creating them
1. Preface As Good As Dead

**Preface- As Good As Dead**

Dead? As good as dead.

Murderer? Above and beyond. I have survived two of the Hunger Games.

The thing that really gets me is the evil part.

I, Katniss Everdeen, am killer of twenty-three innocent children from the Capital

I, Katniss Everdeen, anm Head Gamemaker fro the 76th Annual Hunger Games

So, yeah, dead…..

And evil


	2. Chapter 2 Reaped

**Chapter 1- Reaped**

Katniss Everdeen stands on the stage outside the president's mansion. "I hate her" I mumble to myself. Katniss Everdeen, the leader of the rebellion, used to be someone I looked up to. I don't anymore. Today is the reaping, and I could be sent to fight to the death.

After the rebels won the rebellion, Katniss took power and gave us the Hunger Games. Not ordinary Hunger Games, this is why I am standing here today. No, these games are with the children from the capital.

You would think that something as horrible as the Hunger Games would be abolished once the rebels took over. No. Katniss thinks it's the children of the capital's fault that she had to suffer.

I just don't get it.

Twenty for kids chosen, One comes out.

Why? What's the point now? Why are we hated ?

"Our first girl tribute, Chinzie Minsping."

Quiet throughout the crowd…

I walk to the stage.

Who didn't see that coming?


	3. Chapter 3 Paired Up

**Chapter 2- Paired Up**

_**Chinzie's POV**_

Are you wondering why I was not surprised that out of thousands of Capital children, I would be among the twenty-four to be picked? Well, as much as I hated my grandfather, I can not deny the fact that President Snow was he. Yep. I am the widely known grandfather of the evil dictator, just peachy, right? I regard it as a death sentence as I head toward the stage. I watch as 23 other tributes emerge from the crowd, some excited about finally participating in the television program they have watched their whole lives, others, like myself, complete and horrifically terrified.

Effie, the escort as some would call her, explains how the Hunger Games will work.

"As you all know, this year, the Hunger Games do not involve twelve districts, but one. So, each of the twelve girls will randomly be paired with one of the twelve boys and they will be assigned a 'district'. They also receive mentor. The tributes from one , two, and four will not be careers, but during the games any alliance can be considered a 'career pack' Now, the Head Gamemaker will chose the districts."

_**Katniss' POV**_

_"Why am I doing this?"_

_"I should have listened to Peeta and Annie!"_

_"Peeta, why didn't you talk me out of this?" _

_"I am about to murder these children."_

_"Remember your own games!"_

_"What the HELL are you doing?" _

These are all thoughts that run through my head. I silence my mind. These kids watched while I suffered, there parents and families killed my sister!

They didn't really kill Prim, just the Capital did. The Capital. You will get your payback.

I take a deep breath and reach into the ball while the crowd stares silently on.

"District One, Roxie Cimo and Derex Maren. Their mentor will be….." I reach into the box of living victors. "Enobaria" Nobody moves except the tributes, Roxie and Derex, they walk over to Enobaria and ascend up to the justice building, floor one.

"District Two, "Chinzie Minsping and Jacob Hurar. Their mentor is….Peeta."

I watch as the love of my life prepares himself to meet the tributes that will soon die on his wife's hand.

I am such a monster.

_**Chinzie's POV**_

District Two, I am in district two. In the previous Games I would be a Career, so I am going to act like one. My sister, brother, and mother will not watch me die. I will come out of the 76th Hunger Games alive.

I am so ecstatic that Peeta is my mentor. He is kind, loving, and will offer good advice. I feel bad for the poor tributes that get that drunk Haymitch. As I walk toward the justice building, I refuse to look at Jacob Hurar, my district partner. Finally, in the elevator I turn to look and I see his beautiful, dark chocolate brown yes bearing into mine. I imagine they can see into my thoughts, my heart. If I wasn't standing still I would've tripped. He is so beautiful.

The only thought I can muster is "This is love at first sight


	4. Chapter 4 Playing Dress Up

**Chapter 4- Playing Dress-up**

_**Chinzie's POV**_

I feel my cheeks fill with heat as I run down the hall, away from Jacob.

_"Cut it out!"_ I mentally scream at myself. It is so classic. Fall in love with a boy when you are suddenly faced with imminent death. I do not love this boy, I have never even spoken to him. I need to get my head in the game. I walk into my room, absent mindingly turning on the shower. The room is nothing special, not anything compared to my room back home. Multi-colored walls, scenery windows, fancy gadgets that bring something to me with a press of a button, I have all of this and more in my closet! Hello, the least they could do is make are quarters a bit special, I mean seriously!

I emerge from my "room" wearing a neon pink shirt and yellow pants (Hey, I know what you are thinking, but my mom taught me everything I know about style in the Capital). I walk across the hall to the dining room and sit as far away as possible from Jacob as the avoxes bring out a splendid lunch. Even growing up in the Capital, every meal makes me gasp with joy and makes my mouth water. Avoiding Jacob's curious stare, I try to make friendly conversation. Well, not friendly, more strategic.

"So Peeta," I say between mouthfuls of apple tart, "What's are best bet for getting out of the cornucopia?"

"As my mentor, Haymitch would say, 'Stay Alive'." Peeta answered, chuckling to himself.

"I know that's not funny, you guys are in a serious situation, but the time for mentoring will come later, first you must go to your stylists to be readied for the the tribute interviews."

I slowly get up from the table, finishing my apple tart. Jacob and I silently walk toward the elevator.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I watch as the two tributes I am mentoring leave the room, the girl staying strong while the boy silently breaks down. I can't believe Katniss and the other victors who voted for these Games to continue. Why? They are just going to cause another rebellion.

I am very saddened at my wife's decision. Especially since the boy, Jacob, is so clearly and utterly in love with that girl.

_**Stylist's POV**_

I march around Chinzie's naked body, perplexed. What am I going to do with this girl. She is not nice, pretty, or sexy. Her hair falls in bright red chunks unevenly around her head. This year's interviews are just to introduce the tributes. There is no district to represent. The stylists are totally free to do as they please. I cannot think of anything!

Aww, that's it! FEROCIOUS!

_**Chinzie's POV**_

The stupid stylists circles me like an idiot.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Chinzie" I growl. I don't want to be turned into a human-sized BRATZ doll.

A stupid smile pops onto his face as he leads me into a different room.

"Is there anyway I can dress _myself? _

"No, no, I am your stylist, I am here to make you look perfect! Now step into this"

_Whoa. _

I look at myself in the mirror and am suddenly happy to be dressed up like a doll. I look like a totally different person. Even without make-up, hair, and shoes, I instantly feel different. I even feel kind of pretty. I have never felt pretty. My hair is bright red and is too thick. I have no piercings or tattoos and my face is always free of makeup. The only hairstyle I attempt is a low ponytail.

But, gosh, I look beautiful.

After my stylist puts makeup on me and fixes my hair, I finally get the full affect. I look like a…. ninja. Not just any ninja. My hair is styled intricately in a style similar to Katniss' reaping hair style. My hair is dyed black.I have make-up that brings out my eyes, which are bright blue. My dress is black and fits tightly to me body. My back and stomach are exposed and the dress is held together by straps down my sides. The dress goes down to my knees. Across my forehead is a black strap with jewels all around it. My shoes are simple black flats.

Peeta calls me out and Jacob out for the interviews. We will be watching the other interviews from our floor on the television and will proceed upstairs to the 13th floor for the live interviews that take place on the roof. I step out of my room and into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

A/N- I would really appreciate if the people reading my story would tell others about it! Thanks! I need more "publicity" because I want to start a SYOT story soon. Also, sorry for the delay. It was a busy, busy week! Big projects due for school(EEEEEKKKKK ONLY 8 WEEKS LEFT!) Anyway, I try to update every weekend and once during the week! This is a super duper author's note so without further ado! CHAPTER 5

**Chapter 5-** **I Can Feel The Loooooovvvvveee Tonight!**

_**Chinzie's POV**_

My hands start shaking as I make my way to the stage.

"Please Welcome, Chinzie Minsping!" Caesar Flickerman announces.

I give a shy wave as I sit down in a green, plush armchair across from Caesar.

"First off, Chinzie, Let me say… Wow! Now you look fierce.. and stunning. Tell me people, doesn't she look amazing!

Cheers from the crowd erupt as I again realize that I am not the ugly buffoon I have always thought of myself as. I have always been an outcast.

_I am sitting under the big tree outside the play yard. For lunch I have a turkey and cheese sandwich and some Doritos. I watch in despair as a huge group of kid s approach my relaxing picnic. _

_"Look who is talking to herself, Rubarg, It's the Orange Afro, the Dorito Dork, the Wicked Witch of the West, Chinzie Stupid Minsping!_

_I look down to stop them from seeing my cheeks as they flood red. They kids laugh and stalk off, thinking that I am the dorkiest, weirdest kid in Panem. I get up and run the the bathroom, crying my eyes out. _

"Chinzie, Hello, earth to Chinzie" I blush bright red as I 'wake up'.

"Sorry", I respond, "Flashback."

"Hahaha! Oh my, isn't this girl just hilarious. Now, Chinzie, I was saying, what is your strategy for the Games."

"Well, to be honest Caesar, I don't really know." I respond.

"Chinzie, Chinzie the Games won't be that hard for you. I mean, you probably already have hundreds of sponsors. Heck, if I could, I would sponsor you myself!

Wow. I had never believed I would actually have sponsors. It's a surprise.

"Times almost up, but Chinzie, all the boys want to know, do you have a special boy?"

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob_, NOOOOO! Stop. I refuse to think that!

The buzzer sounds and I walk of, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Chinzie struts off the stage and leaves me stunned. My interview goes by in a flash because all I can think about is Chinzie. Why won't she talk to me? Have I done something wrong? I just can't believe that she is real. I want her. I want her in my arms. I want to protect her. I don't want her to die. I just….I can't believe….I don't know. I love her.

I hit the elevator button and quickly ascend to floor 2. Peeta and Chinzie are already in their rooms because no one but me is around. I cannot ignore the longing in my heart any longer. I walk down the hall and knock on Chinzie's door. No answer. Where the heck could she be? I knock again but just decide to go back into my room. I walk in an almost faint because there she is. Chinzie. Beautiful, stunning, just sitting on my bed.

"Hi." she's says quietly, "I just need to..umm…. tell you something."

"Me too." I whisper back.

She looks surprised at that.

Before I can follow up she says "I like you as, hopefully, more than a friend, I have a huge crush on you Jacob."

"Ditto." I whisper back and start to move closer to her.

Short Chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, every good story had at least one, am I right? REVIEW AND TELL OTHERS! I command you..you are under my spell, you are getting slllleeeeeepppppyyyy! JK- I am such a dork!

Chapter 6 will hopefully be coming soon (especially if I am inspired by lots of reviews)

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. I do not own any characters or events. I am just having fun and letting my imagination run wild!


	6. Chapter 6 Too Many Blows

**Chapter 6- Too Many Blows**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I sit down next to Chinzie and put my arm around her because now she's crying.

"Shh, Shh, it's all right everything is going to be fine."

She buries her face into my shirt and we sit there until she looks up and says,

"Jacob, it wont be alright. You don't understand! It will never be alright. We are going into an arena to fight to the death and only one comes out! How can that be alright?" She is yelling now and I try to calm her down but she is crying and sobbing and screaming very loud.

"I-I lo-ov-ve y-you." I say very quietly.

That calms her down.

I take this opportunity while she is stunned to press my lips against hers. Very gently, I kiss her until I need to come up for breath.

"I love you Chinz, I know we might be going to fast, but like you said we might not have much time anyway, so we should make it last. I love you. I love your strength and courage. I love your independence. I love your unique beauty that makes my heart top beating for seconds at a time. I love you."

She doesn't say anything but her eyes tell me something different, she loves me. She is just scared to say it. I get up to leave her alone so she can go to sleep but she stops me.

"Wait, don't go… I….umm…" I walk over and lift her into her bed. Then I crawl in with her.

I am asleep in seconds.

_**Chinzie's POV**_

When I wake up, Jacob's gone.

I stretch and put on the training outfit that is laid out for me. I head down and take a seat next to Jacob. Breakfast is served and Peeta seems to be eyeing us carefully. At first, I am stiff and sit as far away from Jacob as possible. But then, I loosen up and grab his hand under the table.

Peeta says, "For training, I want you to try all the weapons and something you are good at. Act strong, make people notice you. But, when you find something you are particularly good at, fake it and miss the target a couple times, make it look like you are bad at that skill, then do it for the Head Gamemaker."

Learn a new skill…. got it!

Jacob and I walk down to the training center, hand in hand.

I throw a spear and it sticks into the wall behind the dummy. And, no that wasn't me faking it like Peeta suggested. Jacob comes up behind me and guides me over to the archery station. Let's just say I stink at that too, I can't figure out how to hold the bow and notch the arrow.

I go around from station to station until I reach the axe section. I lift it up and it feels perfect in my hand. Perfectly balanced, easily thrown because it notches into a dummy's head from 30 feet away. I throw and throw until there are no more axes left. Oops, I forgot about Peeta's advice because now everyone is staring at me and they all know that I am awesome with an axe. I blush and head over to the knot- tying section, trying to shy away from all the attention.

I don't succeed.

Some brutal looking boys and deadly girls are approaching me. There are 5 of them.

The blond girl says, "Do you want to join the careers?"

I stutter and say, "I don't… I don't kn-" I am cut of by the biggest, most muscular boy who's name is Rachadier, I think.

"Well babe…..if you don't wanna join all of these other kids… you and I could just be a team." He whispers and smiles seductively while he places his hand on my hip. I gasp and shake but Rachadier is interrupted by a punch in the jaw. Jacob. Oh no.

The boys are punching each other and yelling nasty words while the capital attendants try to break them up. Finally, Jacob strides out of the mess with a black eye and multiple bruises. I gasp and run out of the training room, horrified at what just occurred.

Jacob is banging on the door demanding entrance. I open it and he steps in. I cry at the sight of him.

"You did't have to do that for me… you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"He was making you uncomfortable and flirting and I just couldn't-"

I cut him off by placing my mouth to his. We kiss for minutes at a time, only breaking for air. Finally, I sit him down and let out a sigh. I plop onto his lap and snuggle into his chest. Just sitting like this, I can almost forget that I might die into 2 days.

"Jacob." I say the next morning, waking up from my beautiful slumber. I dreamt of Jacob and I, being together forever and always. No. This is the Hunger Games. This can't happen. I cannot fall in love. _Too late, Chinzie._

"Look Jake, I-I.." I can't believe I am doing this. "We need to stop."

"Stop what, Chinz?"

"Stop being…us… I can't be with you anymore… we are going to die…I am going to die…. you might. I can't live and love with the feeling of incompleteness." _I LOVE YOU!_

Jake presses me against the wall and I gasp. He is kissing me like there is no tomorrow, there might not be one actually. I kiss him back.

"I understand. Chinz, just…. know that I love you, nothing can change that. I would give my life for yours." _NO, I LOVE YOU!_

I contain myself, contain myself from screaming and throwing because Katniss Everdeen has taken away my life, my love, and my humanity! I want Jacob, he wants me. Are love can never happen though, and I hate her for killing my spirit, and myself.

It takes all I have to say these last words, to break Jacob's heart.

"Jacob, you have already taken to many blows for me, just forget that our relationship ever happened… I don't love you.." My face is clear and expressionless as Jacob walks out of my room, broken-hearted.

Then I start screaming.

**A/N-Sorry people. I did not update for 2 weeks. I am sorry. Busy, busy. I will try to put to chapters up this weekend! Halfway there!**

**I am also trying to make my chapters longer so it is taking me a longer time to write (NO DUH!) Anyway! Yupppppppppp! Read, review, PM, and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**3 HUNGER GAMES- ALEXANDER LUDWIG**


	7. Chapter 7 A Whisper

**Chapter 7- A Whisper**

_**"Clunk, tear, crash." **_

All of my axes stick into the various dummies. I look up at the Gamemakers and they all look impressed. I take my second best weapon, the sword and turn on the attacker dummy. The dummy slices, barely missing my head. I excel in hand-to hand combat because no one can catch me. I kick the dummy in the groin and stab the sword straight through it's heart.

I am then dismissed and I walk straight out of the room.

After my short nap, I walk to the dining I see Jacob, I cannot ignore the longing in my heart. The longing to jump onto his lap and kiss him. The longing to have his arms around me. I quickly fill up my plate and head to the living room to see the scores announced. The majority of the tributes get threes and fours. The careers all get nines. Jacob pulls off an eight. I get a ten. Whoa, a ten! I thought I was going to get a 7. This isn't good. I will be the careers first target!

Everyone erupts into applause and Peeta and the stylists slap us on the backs. Peeta tells us to go to bed because we will need a lot of sleep for the Games tomorrow. _THEY ARE TOMORROW!_ I could die in less then 24 hours. I run upstairs and slam the door. I sink to the ground and hold my legs to my chest. Rocking back and forth, I fall asleep.

_I am running, fast. My attackers are hot on my trail. The careers are chasing me. Rachadier laughs as I fall and cut my hands. He stands over me and whispers in my ear. _

_"Why, look who we have here. The little rabbit who got a 10 in training. Hmmm," He cuts my leg and now I am paralyzed in agony. "I have always wanted to do this." He kisses me and the pain is everywhere. The knife wound, the cuts on hands, the longing and heartbreak, longing for Jacob. _

_Rachadier releases and I see Jacob through my tears. He runs over and caresses my face. I die in Jacob's arms. _

_My canon fires. _

_Jacob's canon fires next. _

_And Jacob dies because of me. He took one more blow. _

I wake up with sweat all over me and tears across my face.

I only slept 3 hours.

I try to go back to sleep but I can't. _Jacob, Jacob, The Hunger Games. Rachadier_. All these thoughts swim in my head and I can't sleep. The room is stuffy and I feel like I am going to pass out.

I stand up and walk out of my room, right to Jacob's. I open the door and kneel next to him. I watch him sleep and take his hand. Then, I whisper right in his ear what I have never been able to admit, the three words that I have never said, but always thought. I say these words even though all it will ever be is a whisper.

"I love you."

Jacob will never know.

But it means a lot to me.

**Short Chapter- I AM SORRY! **

**I had to make it short because I didn't have anything else to say. I am posting another REALLY SHORT CHAPTER IN LIKE 5 SECONDS! It is literally like the Preface so don't get to excited. :) Think of it like an extension to this chapter. **

**READ AND REVIEW, PM, TELL YOU FRIENDS!**


	8. Chapter 8 Fast Forward

**Chapter 8- Fast Forward**

_**Chinzie's POV**_

Tracker in the arm. Hugs. Blacked out windows. A helicopter's decline.

All these events seem to be in fast forward mode on the remote control.

Peeta is hugging me and probably telling me life saving advice.

But I don't listen

10 seconds.

"Goodbye, Peeta." I say quietly.

"I will see you soon Chinzie." He whispers back.

5

4

3

2

1

I step into the cylinder and it begins to lift me up.

**TOLD YOU IT WAS SUPER DUPER SHORT! HAHAHA! MUHHAHAHAHAHA! i am soo evil! Next chapter up some time…. hopefully tomorrow or maybe tonight.**

**Read and Review, PM, Tell everyone!**

**PS- The next chapter will be Katniss's POV**


	9. Chapter 9 Cannon

**Heyoooooo! Chapter 9 is up and just to let you know… THIS IS SUPER SHORT! I wasn't even going to update until next weekend soooooooo think of this as an extra chapter! yupppppppp!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! ;)**

**Chapter 9- Cannon **

_**Katniss's POV**_

I sit around screens and touch pads. I am controlling the fate of the 24 tributes scattered around the golden cornucopia. I know how it feels to be in their posit, yet i am not stoping the gong from ringing out.

**10**

_I see the silver bow and arrows._

**9**

_I can get them._

**8**

_Those are mine._

**7**

_Stop shaking Katniss._

**6 **

_Prim….._

**5**

_Gale…._

**4**

_I am the hunter._

**3**

_I am faster than they are._

**2**

_I position my feet to run._

**1**

_I squint and see Peeta shaking his head_.

The gong rings out and I am startled back into reality. This is not my Games, no it's theirs. All 24 tributes sprint toward the cornucopia.

Instantly, the careers assemble. _This is no different from your games._ I see tributes fall to the ground, dead, lifeless, pale, bloodless. With no heartbeat. Stabbing and shooting. 11 cannons. 11 dead. 13 left to play. Finally all the tributes have dispersed. Leaving the careers to the weapons and supplies. I killed these children. I am a monster. Murderer. The torture once afflicted upon me is being used with my permission. I am no better than the Capital. No better then President Snow. _President Snow_. His granddaughter is in the arena, Chinzie. she will die. Never will I let Snow torture me. I will rid the world of the last member of snow's family. Chinzie will die and I will avenge Prim.

I see movement in the corner of my eye.

"Zoom in." I command one of the Gamemakers.

It's Chinzie Minspring creeping around the cornucopia.

Get a cannon ready.

**So Katniss is having a struggle internally**

**I have always thought of Katniss as a strong person, but in the books she kinda struggles with herself.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW, PM, READ, TELL ALL! I wanna know what you think of Katniss!**


	10. Chapter 10 Wishing For Death

**Next chapter is up! Just to warn you, there is a cliff hanger sorry! I updated faster then I thought I would though! I will finish writing Chapter 11 on Saturday probably but I wont post it until I get 20 reviews! Longer chapter and sooner update! I feel good about this chapter but let me know if something is off! READ ON!**

**Chapter 10- Wishing for Death**

The gong rings out and I am in a daze. Running, sprinting away from the terror with nothing. Nothing! I stop and back track back into the Bloodbath. I hide behind the Cornucopia to wait out the massacre. I need something, anything! I can't survive in this death game without water or food. I need a weapon. I feel sick as I watch blood and guts spill everywhere. I can't watch innocent kids get murdered by other children. I have watched the Games my whole life, but it never seemed real, just animated or robot-like. Now, blood splattering near my face, blood stained ground, and the smell of death all around me, this is a new, real feeling. It's indescribable.

I try and block out the tearing and clunking. I close my eyes and try and disappear. One, two, three, four…..it isn't working. I can't get my mind to wander when I could be dead in seconds. I decide to survey my surroundings.

I am in a desert. There are two different kinds of desert, burning, hot, dehydration type deserts and snow and blizzard deserts. The arena is split exactly in half. Snow on the right, deathly-hot on the left. Currently, I am well hidden in the snow to the right of the Cornucopia. I still see weapons and bags in the middle that the Careers haven't seen yet, because it is covered with snow. The killing seems to be winding down and I need to think of a plan.

I don't have one.

I pry my brain and all I can find is terror.

So….

I am going to wing it. I am faced with life or death and of course, I have no plan. The cannons start to ring and while the Careers are preoccupied with listening to the death toll, I dart out and grab a blue backpack, a water bottle, and 2 axes. I would grab more but the Careers are turning around. I start to run away but a trip over the huge pile of snow that has just magically appeared in front of me. I fall, flat on my face.

I might as well just tripped off a cliff.

The Careers are after me in seconds. I am faster than them, so in theory I should be able to sprint and get away from them, either hiding myself in the rolling sand hills or the snow.

But of course, the odds aren't in my favor.

I am tripping on random snow piles that appear out of no where and I seem to have a personal blizzard keeping me from seeing straight. The Careers are literally on top of me before I can run ten yards.

How ironic, President _Snow_'s granddaughter is going to stain the _snow_ blood red with her death.

The heavier girl, the one with a spear in her hand, pins me down. She is the blond -haired girl who asked me to join the Careers.

"Stinks you didn't join the Careers when ya' had the chance, doesn't it?" With these words she stabs her spear into my toe. I moan in agony.

"Tone it down Roxie." Rachadier says.

Roxie, District 1. The girl who has a huge crush on Rachadier.

Roxie steps back and let's Rachadier take control. My life is in the palm of his hands.

The Careers take me to there newly set up camp. It is in between the cold and hot sectors. The camp is exactly in the middle. The other Careers have been setting up the camp while Roxie and Rachadier chased me and tortured me. I have endured what felt like hours of torture by Rachadier and Roxie. My forehead is cut and there is a huge gash across my arm. My lip is swollen and bloody and my foot is screaming from where Roxie's spear impaled me. I am a wreck. They tortured me, but did not kill me. No, they are to evil to let my pain cease. They tied me up in the snow section. My hands are tied behind my back and around a snow-filled tree about ten yards from the clearing where their camp is set up. They have four tents pitched around the weapons and food spread out in the clearing. Two huge fires are lit broadcasting there ominous location. They don't have to worry about attackers though.

I start shivering from pain and cold when a massive snow pill from the tree I am tied to lands on my head.

The Careers are laughing and screaming in the camp like we are at some type of party. They are acting like we aren't in a game of death.

I am bleeding out.

Why are they keeping me here? I should be dead. It's the freaking Hunger Games.

I find myself wishing for death.

I am here for two days. Torture and humiliation are all that I receive. The only food and drink given to me is enough to keep me alive, but not enough to make me feel alive. Surviving and living are two completely different things. The only thing that keeps me from killing myself, from taking my life away and ending the pain and suffering, is the plan that is brewing inside my brain.

I think it's time to put my plan into action.

I quickly relocate the hidden camera located in the lower part of my tree.

I whisper as silently as possible to the camera, "I have a plan to get out of my…situation." I have to trust the capitol wants a good show. "I need you to hold Rachadier's cannon. Hold it until I escape." I wink. I am really putting to much trust into this. When have they ever held a death cannon before.

I whimper loudly. Rachadier always checks on me when I am in pain. He is my guard.

Rachadier looks up from his make out session with Lantana, the tribute from District 9. She has natural black hair that runs all the way down her back. It is just like my hair except mine is dyed. Lantana is vicious. She can throw knives like that girl from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games, Clove.

I think Rachadier has a thing for girls with black hair.

Rachadier motions to Lantana who pouts and goes over to Roxie and sits down.

He struts toward me.

When he crouches next to me I can't help thinking of how gorgeous he really is. He has light brown hair that falls over his forehead and striking brown eyes. He reminds me of Jacob. I miss him so much. I wonder if he is still alive.

My heart aches.

_Head in the game Chinzie_.

"What's wrong Chinzie, are you hurting. You are so beautiful. Mmmm, maybe I could make the pain go away. Make you forget. Nobody is watching… how about that kiss, hmmmmm?" He smiles seductively. Every other time he has asked this I have said screamed no and kicked him in the shins. He has returned my blow with a punch in the jaw.

This time I smile and lean in and kiss him.

**I am sooooooo evil! Hehehe I loooooovvvvvveeeee cliff hangers….. hmmmmmm…. it seems to make people read and review more! The next chapter goes up when I get 20 reviews! Soooooo tell your friends! **

**I AM SO EVIL! Sorry people!**

**Hope you like it and feel free to tell me if it is horrible! **

**Review and Read! **

**PM and pass the story along!**

**PS big thanks to dumbfanficwriter who has reviewed on every chapter! **

******Hunger Games-Alexander Ludwig******


	11. Chapter 11 Deep in the Arena

**Chapter 11- Deep in the Arena**

I kissed him. He gasps in surprise as I take up his offer. I am kissing him so passionately, making sure there is no space between us, almost forgetting that it isn't Jacob, it's Rachadier. My enemy. I falter for a moment but continue kissing him. I can tell that he gets lost in our passionate kiss. I take an opportunity to fumble in his back pocket and slip out his knife.

He doesn't even notice.

I put the knife to his back and I stab him.

He slumps over, dead.

By some miracle the cannon doesn't boom.

But then it does.

Someone must really want me dead.

I quickly cut myself from my bonds and run. The other Careers turn and see me running. Well, not running, limping. Slowly and agonizingly I limp along toward the merciless desert. I will not relive my experiences in the snow. I look behind me and see the Careers have decided not to pursue me, but rest assured I will be their first target when they go hunting for tributes.

I walk for what seems like hours and decide to make camp in the sand. For all I know, I could've walking in circles for the past three hours, but I can't think about that right now. I peel off my shirt and pants and crawl into the tent I snatched from the Careers in my underclothes and quickly fall asleep.

_**Line Break**_

I wake up with the feeling of burning thirst and intense loneliness. I miss my family and my Jacob. I regret that night two nights before the Games when I told him I didn't love him, when I told him a lie.

_"Jacob, you have already taken to many blows for me, just forget that our relationship ever happened… I don't love you.." My face is clear and expressionless as Jacob walks out of my room, broken-hearted._

Now I am going to die and he will never know how I truly feel.

I start walking toward the on going desert, not knowing what to do. I am so far into the sand, I can not see the whiteness of the snow anymore. Right when I am about to go crazy from pain and never ending yellow, a speck of green appears in the distance. As I slowly get closer to the speck of color I see what every person stranded in the desert longs to see.

An oasis.

I am running as fast as my injured body can carry me toward the heavenly patch of green. I finally step onto the soft and lush grass and see a waterfall running with clear, blue, pure water. My salvation. I am so thirsty I almost can't stop myself from plunging my face in the cool, clear water. But I have some wits left. I drop a couple drops of iodine from by orange backpack into an, until now, empty water bottle, I wait for an hour until the water is purified and drink the whole bottle. With renewed thirst, I set out to find food while another bottle purifies.

I find some tropical birds that were already dead on the ground that don't show any signs of knife marks or teeth punctures. _This doesn't seem right._ I shrug the feeling off and tell myself I am just being paranoid. I eat the bird after I am done roasting it over the fire and I realize it has a weird taste to it. It tastes rotten so I chuck the remaining birds over the waterfall. I have just set up my tent when 3 cannons boom.

The Careers are hunting.

But then I realize how wrong I am.

Behind me, I hear growls and feel slobber dripping on me. I get dizzy and smell something syrup-like in the air.

The last thing I think before I pass out is….

_Mutt. _

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy! I know that is a really lame excuse! SORRY! I had trouble writing this chapter for some reason, I didn't know what to do with it. Review and tell me if it was alright….. i really don't know what to think! Also, is anyone following my One-shot series (I should name it!) It's a series of 12, maybe 13 One-shots based on my favorite characters from the Hunger Games, Please check it out! I have done 3 (Mags, Clove, Haymitch) Vote on my Bio which you think is the best! Also check my Bio for full list of characters! Thanks!**

**REVIEW, READ, PM, FEEDBACK, TELL OTHERS, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue

Chapter 12- The Rescue

My head hits something as I jolt up, awake. I turn around and see Jacob. My heart stops. I manage to stutter out a question, but it comes out so quietly I don't think he hears it. I ask again, "Wh-aa-tt hap-pp-end?"

He pulls me into his lap and plunges into a full length story.

"I had just found the desert oasis when I heard several cannons boom. This worried me because I thought that the Careers were killing off tributes. I ran away, hoping to find shelter, but than I realized that there was a sickly sweet smell in the air. I started feeling dizzy. I picked up one of the dead birds off the ground and smelled it, realizing that the food must have been injected with sleep syrup."

He pauses to let me take in the full extent of his story.

"Just than I heard a scream. I knew it was you and I couldn't stop myself from trying to help you. I grabbed my knife and saw you collapse on the ground. You must have been knocked out by the sleep syrup. There was an ugly mutt hovering over you and without thinking, I threw my knife. It hit the beast and knocked him over. I killed the mutt. I stabbed him. I carried you to the waterfall and found a cave hidden behind the cascading water."

He strokes my hair as I sob.

I look up at his beautiful bronze and brown hair. I stare at his eyes and see his muscular arms wrapped around me, protecting me.

And for the first time since I have entered the Arena, I feel safe. For the first time, I let myself forget that I am in the Hunger Games.

**MASSIVE SORRY! I am the worst! I take on too many projects! 3 PROJECTS! Gosh, I am so bad! I know I need to take one at a time! I am so sorry! Busy with SYOT and "Burning" Summer just started! So sorry! **

**My faithful readers… I am sorry! Tomorrow will be a super long chapter because (WARNING) I will probably not be updating until mid-August.**

***dodges tomatos* **

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. All projects will not be updated from July 10th until August 10th! **

**Sorry for the super short, suck-ish chapter. All stories will be updated tomorrow! **

**Submit a tribute to my SYOT "Scarred Hands- The 100th Annual Hunger Games" **

**READ REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

**Chapter 13- Revelations **

_**Katniss POV**_

I watch the children on the screen and tell myself that none of this is real. None of the children are killing each other. It's not real.

But it is.

I have set mutts loose on kids. Have forced the children to fight against each other. Dying, blood, weapons. All of it is too much. I tell my assistant Gamemaker to take over and go to get some shut eye.

_Snow's mansion is being protected by children. The kids are a human wall between the rebels and snow. Suddenly, the sky goes black and silver parachutes begin to descend. Frozen fingers grab at the silver gifts and than the parachutes explode. I see medics running toward the children and my little duck is among them. I yell and she turns. _

_"Don't kill for me." she mouths. _

_I am puzzled as I watch my sister burn before my eyes. _

I wake up with a start, determined to put the 76th Hunger Games to a stop before anymore children are killed.

* * *

_**Chinzie's POV**_

The sun begins to peek over the horizon and I yawn, untangling myself from Jacob. I shake my companion awake.

"Jacob, about last night… I was just upset."

"Yes, I know, don't worry. I know you don't have feelings for me."

I sigh. "Thank you for saving me, I should be go-"

He interrupts me, "Allies?"

"Why not."

We begin to pack up our camp and head out in an awkward silence. I am taking in our surroundings as my stomach growls obnoxiously. Just like that, a silver parachute floats down in front of us.

"Peeta." I whisper.

We begin gorge ourselves in the meat and crackers.

"Mmmmm. It tastes so good." I say. I grab my water bottle from my backpack and begin to fill up with water from the pond. Halfway through the purifying process, I hear a twig snap behind me. Both Jacob and I turn to see four Careers standing in the clearing.

I see hate and anger burning in their eyes.

They are hungry for revenge.

Roxie steps froward and growls in my face, "Thought you could get way with killing Rachadier huh? Well think again."

Lantana nods in agreement.

I growl and yell, "YOU LITTLE TURD!" I lunge at the girls and the massacre begins.

Jacob is trying to fight the two other boys but we are outnumbered. I plunge my knife into Roxie's heart and a cannon rings. Lantana cuts my leg and I moan in agony. She is on top of me and is about to deliver the death blow when a loud shrill seems to fill the Arena. With Lantana distracted, I push her off of me. Than the shrill echoes again.

Katniss Everdeen's voice fills the Arena, "Stop, Stop fighting. I-I, the 76th Annual Hunger Games has ended, everyone back away from each other. Everyone left alive, you are now the Victors of the 76th Hunger Games. Congratulations."

A hovercraft appears above us and we are plucked into the sky.

* * *

**The story is done! Yay! I will post the epilogue soon! Review for a sequel!**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

Epilogue

I jump into Jacob's arms, happy to be alive. Happy that we are both alive. He turns and sets me down, a serious look on his face.

We, all of the victors, are in a closed off area below the stage where the interview with Katniss Everdeen is currently being held. After she is done, all of us will be escorted to the stage for an interview and recap of the Games.

Jacob looks me in the eyes and slowly turns around and walks away. A few minutes later he comes back. He extends his arm and in a cool, clear voice says, "Hi, my name is Jacob. And you are?"

I giggle, realizing what he is doing.

"Chinzie. Chinzie Minspring."

"Pleasure to meet you."

I smile and laugh.

I take his hand as we make our way to the stage.

Amidst the glowing lights and cheering crowds, finally our life together truly begins.

**The story has ended! Let me know if you want a sequel! REview! Please! Review! **

**Check out my other stories, especially my SYOT "Scarred Hands, the 100th annual Hunger Games.**

**Let me know what you think of this story**


End file.
